White Devil
by Satu-chan
Summary: "Allen…would you join me and become part of the Noah Family?" Ever since Allen agreed to join the Millennium Earl his life changed drastically, now he has to deal with the Black Order who wants him dead, a crazy sadistic family that won't leave him alone, and a certain handsome 'uncle' that he is having strange feelings for. AllenXTyki Eventual Noah!Allen
1. Fallen angel

Hello!~ So this is my first story, so please go easy on me:)

Reviews would be appreciated!^.^

**Disclaimer: If I owned D grey man I would have gone crazy making a bunch of Yaoi and Yuri parings:D But sadly I don't...*sigh* **

* * *

White Devil

Chapter 1: The Deal that came straight from Hell

A boy no more than 10 was laying there in the crimson colored snow, his head was rested on a tombstone with the name 'Mana' carved neatly on it.

The left side of the boy's face was covered in his own blood, slowly dripping down from his wound to the cold snow, coloring it a dark red, not the color of passion but the color of death.  
The boy's stormy gray eyes looked up slightly as he heard footsteps. His hopeless eyes looked up to see a rather large man in a khaki colored coat, a tall top hat resting neatly on his head, hiding whatever secrets it's owner holds. The mysterious man swung a pink umbrella with a jack-a-lantern on its top.  
The man then smiled so wide that he can put the Cheshire Cat to shame.  
The boy trembled slightly as he recognized the man standing before him.

"The Millennium Earl…"

"Allen Walker"

They both started at each other until the Millennium Earl broke the silence with a quick remark "What a pity… it would seem that god has banished yet another angel".  
Allen just stared at him confusion written all over his face.

_Once upon a time an angel was banished from the kingdom of heaven… the Devil soon found out of God's action and smiled as he formed the most devious plan._

"Allen Walker, where will you go? Your father has meet his demise and you are left here in this cruel world all alone" the Earl asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
Allen looked taken back by the question but answered none the less "I guess I'll just go back to the circus, and it's not the first time I have been left alone" he replied quietly.  
The Millennium Earl looked to be thinking momentarily before he nodded to himself as he made quite the genius decision.

_The Devil approached the fallen angel and told him of his plan before he asked the one question that would change the fate of humanity forever._

The Earl knelt down to Allen's level and said "Little fallen angel who was banished from heaven, if you join me in my quest to wipe out the existence of the human race I promise you I'll give you everything your little heart desires, everything that the Merciful God could not".  
Allen could not believe his ears, his hopeless gray orbs sparked with unlimited interest.  
"Allen…would you join me and become part of the Noah Family?" the final question has been asked.

_"Little angel who fell from the sky would you join me and let the darkness embrace you, as you turn your back on your God?" the Devil asked with a sly grin._

The Millennium Earl stretched out his hand towards the young boy to take.  
Allen who has been thinking over the question hesitantly reached his hand out stopping when his hand was hovering over the man's, Allen could practically feel the heat radiating from it. And that's when he made up his mind, the man who he thought to be a cold, heartless, murder was actually warm. He knew it didn't seem like from out side but deep inside he knew there was warmth in there, human warmth. He placed his small hand on the Earl's much larger one, "Yes" he answered, the Earl smiled wider if possible and nodded.  
And for the first time since his adoptive father died, Allen smiled.

The duo walked hand in hand in the cemetery until they disappeared into the darkness, stars begin the only witness of the deal that was made between and Angel and the Devil himself.

_The angel looked up to the sky, his face emotionless, his gaze then returned to the Devil. The angel nodded agreeing to the deal, a grin decorated his face. _  
_The Devil and the fallen angel left side by side as they went down below to Hell, greeted by millions of demos._

* * *

__I know its awfully short, but I swear I'll try to make them longer! Well...only if I get enough reviews to inspire me post the next chapter...

So please review!:)


	2. Jack-a-lantern smile

**Hello loves! :) Thank you guys sooo much for reviewing, faving, and folloing this story! You have no idea how happy I am!:D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DGM Allen would be a Noah and he would end up with Tyki=D I also don't own Kuroshitsuji (yes I stole something from it but only because it fits the story!)**

**Anyways...! Here it is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Allen Walker, now 16, walks the many halls of the Kamelot residence, his dress shoes being the only noise made in the corridor. Dressed in his finest clothes that consisted of a white button-up shirt, black slacks, a gray vest, and to top it off a red ribbon was tied neatly around his pale closed his eyes as he passed by many floating jack-a-lanterns that lit up the hallway, he's never really been fond of them no matter how long he's lived in a house that's littered with them. He always thought that the lanterns giant, menacing smiles were far to creepy in his opinion. Allen chuckled as he recalled how many times the lanterns smiles haunted his dreams when he was a child, and each time he woke up in the middle of the night screaming one of his family members had to come and sleep with him to calm him down. Allen broke into a smile as he remembered how each family member had they're own way of making him fall asleep. Surprisingly their methods worked, they were patient (most of them) and caring, something you wouldn't expect from the Noah's.

'Speaking of family members…where are they?' Allen thought as he stopped in his tracks and opened his eyes, reveling stunning grey eyes as they looked around his surroundings. He scratched his check as he noticed that he is no longer walking down the hall but is now standing in the middle of the black and white themed ballroom.(Okay, I suck at describing rooms…or anything for that matterCx So please bear with me!) The floors were designed to look like a black and white checker board, while the walls were painted with vertical black and white stripes, covering even the ceiling until it meet with a black chandelier that held crystal clear diamonds.  
'How in the world did I end up here?' Allen asked himself, his shoes squeaking a little as he walked around the giant ballroom.  
He then stopped in front of a white marble stair case, memories of his family's previous balls flooding his mind.  
Allen grinned as he remembered dancing with his little sister Road, and how the twins refused to dance and instead chose to 'accidentally' trip people as they walked passed them. He recalled how Lulubell stayed by the Millennium Earl's side the whole time, not bothering to socialize with anyone but him, and meanwhile Skin was stuffing his face with candy near the buffet table.

Allen's heart raced a little his thoughts then focused on a certain family member that gained all the women's attention that night. How all the women would swoon at his charming good looks, how they would ditch their dates just to get a chance to dance with him. Allen's heart was now beating at a rapid pace as he thought of the name of culprit that was causing his heart to act in such a manner. Tyki Mikk.  
Allen swallowed 'Honestly…why am I acting like a school girl with a crush? I mean of course I don't like him like that, he's my uncle after all' Thought Allen.

"-nen"

'I men what kind of sick person could like their own uncle that way?'

"-ounen"

'He's the one who took care of me when I was a kid it's sick to even think that I would like him in such a manner. Honestly.'

"Shounen"

'Then why was my heart racing just thinking about him? I certainly couldn't like him like that…could I?'

"Shounen!" The unexpected person yelled.

Allen who was having a mental talk with himself didn't hear the person yell at him.

It was until a pair of tan arms wrapped themselves around his waist that he snapped out of his thoughts, Allen looked up to find the owner of the arms only to regret the action as he had his face mere inches from the one person he did not want to see right now. 'Oh bloody hell'.

Tyki smirked as he saw Allen's cheeks turn a light pink due to the closeness of their faces. His smirk turned into a full grin as he leaned closer to Allen and whispered in his ear "What's on your mind Shounen?" he asked seductively.

He received no answer from the white haired boy.

'You' Was all Allen could think as Tyki started to nuzzle his face against his neck. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!'  
Allen came back to reality as soon as he felt Tyki start nibbling on his neck "Tyki! Stop!" he yelled at his uncle as he grabbed his shoulders and successfully pulled him off of him.  
Tyki pouted "You're no fun, Shounen".  
Allen blushed and lightly smacked his uncle on the head "Don't act like such a child Tyki" Allen scolded with a serious face, but Tyki could tell he wasn't serious by just looking into his grey orbs that held a playful light in them.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry for that Shounen"

"Better be sorry!" Tyki just rolled his eyes at his nephew and let out a little laugh with Allen following suit.

As soon as their laughter died down a comfortable silence settled between them until Allen decided to break it "So Tyki, why did you come in here in the first place?"  
Tyki's eyes widened a bit as remembered the reason he came to the ballroom "Oh yeah! I came here to get you because the Millennium Earl said we were all having dinner together and he had something important to discuss with us after"  
Allen cocked his head to the side "First of all, he always insists that we eat dinner together. Second of all what could be so important that we all have to be there?"  
"I don't know let's just hope that it's good news"  
Allen nodded "Let's go get ready then, we wouldn't want to make Millenie mad by being late now do we?" he asked as he started walking toward the exit, but before he could open the door a hand caught his wrist. Allen looked back at Tyki questionably "What is it Tyki?"  
Tyki just shrugged his shoulders and said with a grin "Let's be fashionably late" All Allen could do was raise an eyebrow at the statement.

"'Fashionably late'? Really Tyki?" he asked with a smile, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, I mean why not?"

"Well…if we do decide to go late what could we possibly do with this spare time?"

Tyki stopped for a moment and appeared to be thinking, that is until he broke into a playful grin "Well…sense we are in a ballroom, I was thinking we could dance for a while"  
Now both of Allen's silver eyebrows shot up "You want to dance with me?"  
Tyki nodded his head eagerly, the action caused Allen to suppress a giggle.

"Wow Tyki, you really are a child"

"A child whose a lot taller than you"

"I'm sixteen for god's sake! And your like, what twenty-one? Its not fair!"

"Oooh~ Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen! Not only is he short but he has major anger issues!"

All Allen could do was glare at him "I do not have anger issues!"  
"Suuure you don't" Tyki said as he ruffled Allen's white hair while Allen growled in annoyance. 'Really, the kid is way to easy to annoy' thought Tyki with a small smile.

"So what's your answer?" Allen, who was mentally planning Tyki's death, jumped at the sudden question.  
"What answer?" Allen tilted his head to the side, much like a cat confused.  
"Your answer to whether you want to dance with me or not"  
"Well…I don't know Tyki…I mean can't we do this some other time? We're going to make Millenie mad if we are late to dinner" Allen reasoned not only to avoid the usually jolly Noah mad, but to also avoid his uncle from trying anything like earlier. He looked over to see Tyki's expression and found disappointment written all over his handsome face, guilt quickly consuming Allen but before he could take back what he said his uncle had already recovered and started walking toward the exit.  
"Tyki, wait!" Allen yelled after his uncle in hopes that he would come back and dance with him.  
Tyki came to a stop in front of the door, his back to Allen, "Let's go Shounen, like you said if we keep this up we're going to be more than a couple minutes late"  
He finally turned to look at Allen with a small smile "And besides we could always dance together in the next ball, and knowing the Earl there's going to be one soon" And with that he walked out the door leaving Allen alone once again in the world of black and white.

* * *

Tyki was right. Allen ended up coming to dinner late because he was daydreaming in the ballroom right after his uncle left, thinking about him nonstop even though he would never admit it to anyone. Luckily no one seemed to mind and the Earl didn't even notice.

So here he was, currently stuffing his face with the food the akuma maids have prepared, listening to his family 'socialize' with each other. He uses the term loosely because they rarely have a decent conversation, they usually tease, argue, or in some cases throw things at each other; and in this case they would throw food. Like right now.

"YOU ANNOYING LITTLE-"

"Ha-ha~ Try to pass through this Tyki!"

"I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ANNOYING TWINS!"

"You tell them uncle Tyki!"

Allen watched with amusement as he saw the twins and for the first time Tyki throwing food at each other. Normally it would be Tyki who would try and calmly stop the twins from angering Skin, but it seemed he finally cracked. Allen laughed as Tyki scored and shot the twins in the face with pie.

"Take that you brats!" yelled a victorious Tyki while Road was cheering on Tyki. Meanwhile Skin was busy beating the living shit out of an akuma maid for not making the pies sweet enough, and Lulubell was in her cat form eating and licking off pieces of pies off the twins. All while the Millennium Earl and Allen watched with smiles on their faces. Allen watched as Road continued to praise Tyki for his wonderful aim decided to join in the fun " And the winner of today's match is Tyki! Any comments to your victory ?"  
Tyki faced Allen and said dramatically "I would just like to thank my fans who supported me through this hard battle, such as my beautiful niece here" and with that he bowed in front of Road and took her hand placed a quick kiss at the back of her hand, Road's pale cheeks growing a cute pink color at the action.  
As Allen watched this he felt a jolt run down his spine but suppressed making a sound, he didn't know what this feeling bubbling up in his chest was decided to ignore it and hope the feeling leave.  
Allen shook his head and focused on his family that seemed to be having a good time, he smiled. He loved his family so much ever since he meet them when he was a child he knew that he would, he always felt that this is were he belonged…here with this family, and he would make sure that nothing takes that away from him. Not even them.

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped him out of his thoughts and caught everyone's attention. "Now that I have everybody's attention, I would like to get started on our meeting3" the Millennium Earl announced causing everyone to sit in their chairs.  
"You see my children, I've noticed how hard you guys are working fighting off those persistent exorcist, so I would like to reward you guys3"  
Everyone looked at each other until Road spoke up "What will you be giving us Millenie?" curiosity and excitement lacing her sweet voice.  
All the Earl could do was chuckle darkly, but this was all it took for the Noah's to understand. They all soon broke into giant grins (even Allen) that resembled the floating jack-a-lantern's smiles. The Noah's skin color turned into the color of ashes, while their eyes turned into various shades of yellow. All while seven crosses decorated their foreheads, it was an amazing transformation if Allen did say so himself. He was the only one who didn't transform, or more like can't. He may be part of the Noah family but he still wasn't one of them, there's the key word still. Allen knew that his day would come when he could finally become a Noah and finally be a real member of the Noah family.

He looked at his family members faces noticing their lust for blood and their desperate need shed more of the beautiful crimson liquid. Allen was feeling the same as them right now, at first when he was a child this surprised his family but instead of worrying about it like normal family members they actually encouraged it. They allowed him to kill when he pleased and they even thought him many ways to torture and kill in the most painful ways.  
The Earl then continued "We're going to have some 'fun', but we can't let it be too obvious to the civilians. Soo~ I made a delightful plan!"  
Everyone stayed quiet, leaning in closer to the Earl hoping that he would spit it out already. The Earl if possible grinned wider "We're going to start the *'The Noah's Ark Circus'! 3"

* * *

**Woot woot! I know what you guys are thinking 'a** **circus?' Yes:3 The title of it is from Kuroshitsuji, and I know it sounds weird for the Noahs to be in a circus but I think it fits:) Also...they won't just be any circus! Oh no! They have a reason, not to entertain people but themselves...if you're catching my drift;D (no dirty intentions!) No, just a killing rampage:D **

**Anywho! The order won't be introuduced until the next chapter or the 3rd one...don't know yet... So anyways! Please review:) Reviews are good for my soulC:**


	3. Noah's Ark Circus

Hello loves~ :D

I'm so happy with everyone that took the time to review, favorite this story, and follow it! Allen plushies for everyone! *hands everyone an Allen plushie*

And now to answer some questions~

**PoisonousDemon**: Thank you! And I will be somewhat making my own story line and in some chapters I will be following the anime/manga.

**Allyieh**: Allen's hair is white/silver in this story:)

Anywho~! Enjoy this chapter! I'll be honest it was a pain writing this and I don't like it but whatever!:3

On with the story!

* * *

**"My world used to be black and white. When I met Mana, my world had a tint of grey in it…that's how my life looked liked. That is…until I met a certain family…"**

* * *

The night was quiet and still. The same as any other night in the little town, but if you really listen you can hear a little melody.  
It sounded much like a song you would hear at a carnival.

Or in this case…a circus.

All the adults in the village continued to sleep peacefully without a care in the world, completely unaware that all the children have risen from their beds, most of them unaware that their feet were leading them in the outskirts of town.  
By the time they all arrived at the unknown destination they were fully awake and aware that this wasn't normal. They all stood in front of a giant tent, the traditional white and red stripes decorated the circus tent.

The lettering 'The Noah's Ark Circus' shone brightly at the top of the tent.

The children cried in fear not knowing what was going on, that is until a bone chilling voice silenced them. They all turned in the direction of the voice, standing in front of the entrance of the mysterious tent was a goofy looking man with a giant grin.

"Boys and girls~ Welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus~! Enjoy yourselves as the members of my wonderful circus entertain you, granting all of your hearts desires~3 But I'm warning you! There will be a price you must pay at the end~!" and with that he opened the curtain allowing the kids to enter the tent.  
The kids looked hesitant at first until they all decided to enter not knowing what the 'price' would be or what to expect of this odd circus.

"Get ready you guys they're here~" Road warned as she noticed the opening of the tent was opened.

All of the Noah's (including Allen) and Akumas rushed into their stands or own little tents. All waiting eagerly for their 'customers' to enter the enormous tent.

This wasn't the first town they have visited as the Noah's Circus, in fact this is they're fifth town.

The children finally stepped in and they all scattered and went in different directions, stunned as they saw the bright lights, toys, games, and much more.  
Their fear and hesitation disappeared in the blink of an eye.

The air held the scent of popcorn and caramel covered apples grabbing the attention of hungry kids. A couple of them even danced to the happy little melody playing out of nowhere, laughter soon joined in with the music. Others decided to go to some stands and play games such as ring toss, dart game, or break the bottle.

If anyone saw this view they would think this was just an ordinary circus with children having a great time. What they probably won't notice is that it was midnight, there were no adults except most of the workers.

Ah, the workers.

They had smiles on their faces and gave the children everything they could possibly want, but if you looked into they're eyes you could tell something was waaay off.

The look in their eyes was simply; bloodlust.  
The members all waited patiently for the real fun to begin.

* * *

"So are you ready to do your act Shounen?"

Allen turned around from the mirror he'd been standing in front of to look at his uncle who was staring at him, well of course he would. He was dressed as clown that looked similar to the one he used to dress as with Mana but in black and white.  
_Mana_. Allen shook his head hoping his past would leave him alone.  
Tonight he would do one of his favorite acts in a big tent (almost half the size of the whole circus tent) along with his fellow Noah members.  
Tyki will be the Host of the show, Road will be the Tightrope Walker, the twins are both Trapeze Artists, Skin being the Animal Trainer, while Lulubell would shape shift into different animals.

"Of course, I've practiced multiple times for this act tonight. It'll be absolutely perfect you'll see" he responded with a cocky grin.

Tyki raised an eyebrow at the response of the silver haired boy "My, my someone's confident isn't he?"  
All Allen could do was simply smile at him "You never cease to amaze me Shounen. Anyways, your time is up, lets get this show on the road." Tyki then grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him out of his changing room.

_'His hands are so warm…'_ thought Allen as he was being pulled by his uncle toward the center of the tent, where all the children have gathered to watch the performances.  
When they finally arrived they were surrounded by the kids, curiosity written all over their faces, all of them waiting to see what tonight's source of entertainment would be. Allen looked around and saw that his family was already waiting for them, all of them were wearing black and white colored costumes (except Lulubell who was in the form of a white tiger).  
Allen blushed as he noticed Tyki was still holding his hand, not that he minded. All went quiet as soon as Tyki started talking "Hello boys and girls~ I welcome you to our circus. Tonight your about to witness stunts never seen before, tricks that will blow your mind, and creatures you thought were only in books!"

All the children unconsciously edged closer from their seats to the arena, they're eyes filled with everlasting amusement.  
Allen smiled as he saw them, they reminded him a lot of when he was their age and in the circus.

"May I present to you our members!" Tyki let go of Allen's hand, much to Allen's displeasure, and used it to pull his top hat off and moved his arm toward the Noahs who were in their human form right now.  
The children clapped as the Noahs all stated to do their acts in different parts of the tent, all of them entertaining a group of children.

"Aren't you going to start Shounen?" questioned Tyki as he saw that Allen was merely standing there, watching his fellow Noah members perform, and odd glint in his eyes.

Allen snapped out of his gaze as soon as he heard his uncle address him "Uh. Oh right!" He quickly got in front his section of the tent in front of his own little audience and got on top a giant ball.  
"Ne Tyki, why don't you do all of us a favor and get over here and help me instead of just standing there looking like an idiot" he said to his uncle, who was indeed just standing there doing absolutely nothing.  
"Hai hai, so what do you need help with Shounen?"

"Hand me those hula hoops please and then those balls over there" the kids watched intently as Allen stood on one leg and started hula hooping with his arms and other leg. They all awed in amazement as he soon started to juggle, adding more excitement. As he performed his thoughts came back to the one thing that haunted him.

_'Mana. I'm sorry for what I did to you, I hope you would forgive me from wherever you are. But I'm sure you would be proud of me right now. I'm performing at a circus again just like the good old days. And this time I'm not alone anymore. I have a family who cares about me and I care for them. They're…odd…but I love them, they accepted me even though I have Innocence. I'm sure you would like them…well once you get to know them…they can be really strange when you first meet them.'_ Allen smiled as he thought of his family, he quickly looked over and saw them performing.  
Road was walking on a very thin rope way up high no safety net to catch her if she falls, Jasdero and Devitto were swinging while holding onto bars, Skin trying to 'tame' Lulubell as she was now growling in his direction for whipping her on the back, Millenie went to god knows where, and Tyki just stood there enjoying the show like the kids, a giant grin on his face as he saw Lulubell trying to bite skin. _'Yeah, they are and odd bunch. But they're my odd bunch…'_

Allen received many applauses from the children as well as his family who also finished their acts. The kids cheered as all of the Noahs went back to the center and bowed together.  
Tyki came back up and announced "I hope you kids enjoyed the show-" the kids cheered to the top of their little lungs "- and had a great time here at The Noah's Ark circus! But it seems fun time is over…well…for you guys that is…" the kids went silent as they heard this, confusion adoring their features.  
The Noahs smiled as they reverted back to into to their Noah sides, they're golden eyes never lost the bloodlust in them.  
The children got alarmed as they saw them approaching slowly, some of them screamed and ran out of their seats and headed toward the exit. …But it was blocked by a group of level 2 akumas.

The children screamed as they saw the monstrous creatures "Well, well, well. It seems there's no way out now" Allen spoke up a devilish smirk on his face "The price you must pay for entering…is your lives!"

And with that innocent blood spilled onto the circus floor once again. The black and white consumes of the Noahs were now painted crimson, a color Allen has seen way to much, but never gets bored with.

"That was soo fun , right Uncle Tyki~?"

"I have to admit that was enjoyable, but I still prefer the last town."

"Are you kidding me?! They didn't even scream as much as these brats!"

"Didn't scream, he he!"

"This wasn't so sweet"

"See? Skin is with me! Right Skin?"

"You guys are idiots"

"Haha! You tell them Lulu!"

Allen smiled as he listened to his family have a 'friendly' conversation, they were currently sitting in the garden of the Kamelot mansion. They were done cleaning up the mess they made back in town and they quickly ran for it when they saw the adults leave their homes to find their missing children. In Allen's opinion it was the best fun he had in a while. It was even more fun because he got to spend it with his family.

"Tyki~! Give that back! Give me my candy!"

"Then you got to jump higher!"

"Skin~ Help me and I'll give you three lollipops"

"Yes! Something sweet!"

"Whoa, what are you doing Skin?! Put me down you sugar addict!"

"Haha! Give it up Tyki! You can't beat him!"

"He he~ Can't beat him!"

Allen turned toward Lulubell who was watching with a bored face but her eyes said other wise "You were right Lulubell. They really are idiots" Lulubell nodded in agreement a small smile on her face.

* * *

**"When I met the Noahs…my black and white world changed…it didn't have grey anymore…instead it bloomed with so much color. Colors so bright and happy. The Noahs are my saviors, they are my family, they are…my ****_life_****"**

* * *

So there it is! Please review:)

(I think I'll introduce the Black Order in the next chapter)

Constructive criticism is welcome! Also feel free to ask questions, give suggestions, or ideas and all that good stuff:D

Thanks for reading! C:


	4. Unexpected encounters

**Hello~ And we meet againXD **

**I hope this chapter isn't to late:3**

**To ****_No1important_****: Good eyes! Yes I did, I was actually listing to that song on repeat while writing that chapter;D And thank you!**

**To ****_2lazy2login: _****Hehe~ Maybe:)**

**And thanks to ****_Shiragiku-chaan, guest, _****and ****_Naomie_****:D**

**Todays chapter is going to be with just the Black Order, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM...or do I?:)**

* * *

"I have mission for all three of you" said a man with long purple hair and glasses as he sat behind a desk in front a couch that held three teenagers.

"What is it Nii-san?" questioned a girl with twin pigtails, her head tilting to the side slightly.

The man looked down at the folder laying on his desk with an odd expression "There have been many reports to police stations all over the world that there is a circus going around and…well…" he said hesitating to proceed.

"What is this circus doing, Komui?" asked a redhead with an eye patch over his right eye.

"Che, idiot, they're killing people aren't they?" guessed an irritated looking samurai.

"…Yes. But what really strikes me is that they only perform at night and the people who attend are just children. As hard as the police try they can never catch the ones responsible, they always manage to escape before the sun comes up, and all they leave are the remains of those children. I suspect that it might be the work of Akumas"

The olive haired girl gasped in horror "Why children? Why them?!"

"I'm not sure that's why I'm sending you guys to go and investigate. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda. You three are to attend the circus's next performance and capture whoever is doing this."

"Umm…Komui, how are we supposed to find this circus exactly?" asked Lavi, curiosity filling his one green eye.

"I already got that taken care of, I predict that they're next stop is somewhere in Portugal, If my predictions are correct it might be tomorrow night. So for now depart to Portugal and prepare yourselves"

"Nii-san what is this circus called? We wouldn't want to go to the wrong one"

"According to some citizens they are referred to 'The Noah's Ark Circus'"

Lavi visibly stiffened at the name _'Noah. Impossible. They're back…but making they're presence known like this…must mean that…'_

"Lavi? Are you okay you look really pale, do you need to go to the nurse?" asked a worried Lenalee along with questioning looks from Komui and Kanda.

"Lavi-kun, is something the matter? Do…do you know something about this?" Komui questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah…Noah. That name…it's…"

"Spit it out Usagi!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down Yuu-chan!" The redheaded teenager exclaimed, he then tried to continue despite the 'Don't call me that!' thrown at him. "I have an idea of who is behind this 'circus'. They are referred to as the Noah family. There isn't much about them in books, but they are humans who are somehow related to the Millennium Earl, they follow his every command. They appear through out history to constantly fight innocence."

After he finished silence hung high in the room, everyone captured in their own thoughts.

"How can there be humans working for the Millennium Earl…? That's impossible…and they can fight against innocence…how…?"

All three men turned toward the only girl in the room "Why are humans helping the Millennium Earl?"

The room went quiet again, the guys not knowing how to answer such a question when they didn't even know themselves.

Kanda sighed "I'm tired of this, can we go already?"

"Ah! Yes of course, good luck you three. You depart today to Portugal."

The three teenagers nodded and excited the room, leaving Komui to his thoughts. _'Noah you say? If what Lavi said is true…that they are the ones responsible for all these deaths must mean that this war is finally starting. The Millennium Earl made his move.'_

* * *

"YUU-CHANNNN!"

"Lavi shut the hell up! And stop calling me that or I swear I'll cut you in half with Mugen!"

Lenalee sighed as she heard Kanda and Lavi arguing again, they were currently on a train to Portugal, but sadly this time they didn't get their own compartment and had to ride with other passengers.

"Yuu-chan~ You wouldn't dare kill me…would you?"

"Che, of course I would baka usagi"

"Yuu-chan~! Don't be so mean! I think your just grumpy cause you need a hug!"

"Wha-? LAVI! Stop touching me! You seriously have a death wish, don't you?"

Lenalee looked around, ignoring her two comrades sitting in front of her, and noticed that people were staring dead at them.

Lenalee felt her cheeks go red in embarrassment she looked in front of her to see the male exorcists doing what seemed to be wresting. How they could wrestle in their side of the booth really confused her.

"Umm…Lavi…Kanda…I think you guys should stop. You guys are attracting too much attention…"

She was ignored.

"Lavi…"

Said redhead didn't hear her and continued to try and hug Kanda.

"Kanda…"

The long haired exorcist tried, but failed, to push the bouncing ball of energy that is Lavi.

"GUYS LISTEN TO ME!"

Both males froze and cautiously looked over at a red face Lenalee, probably due to the shouting…or maybe there was another reason…

Kanda raised an eyebrow as he saw the pigtailed girl cover her blushing face, slowly he understood why she was acting like that.

"Usagi…"

Lavi's emerald green eye looked at Kanda, who also started to turn a nice shade of pink 'well you don't see that everyday'

"What's up Yuu-chan?"

"Get off of me…right now…"

"Get off of you…?" Then it all clicked "Oh…"

Lavi's face turned so red that it put his hair to shame as he noticed exactly what position they were in. Kanda was lying below him as he straddled his hips, his hands laying firmly on his chest.

The bookman successor made no attempt to move, instead he formed a mischievous plan.

With a blush still on his cheeks he moved his face closer to Kanda's face their noses almost touching "U-Usagi…What-"

"Yuu-chan…" Lavi practically purred.

Kanda swallowed "g-get off of me…Or I'll…"

"You'll do what Yuu-chan?"

"I'll…I'll…"

Lavi chuckled lowly and moved his face closer to the samurai's face only to be stopped by Lenalee's yells of protest "Lavi! What are you doing!? Stop playing around and get off of him! People are staring…"

Lavi pulled away and got up making a dazed looking Kanda sit up properly before he took a seat next to him. He looked around and indeed everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Kanda and Lavi, it irked him that he had to stop all thanks to these people "You know it's rude to stare"

Everyone quickly looked away acting like they never saw anything.

The redhead looked beside him to see Kanda with a scowl on his face but a tint of pink still dusted his cheeks as he stared out the window.  
Lavi sighed "I'm going to go get a drink at the bar, I won't take long" he informed Lenalee before he set off to another section of the train toward the bar.

As he got there he ordered his drink and sat down on one of the stools he noticed there were two people playing poker beside him.

"Royal flush, I win again Tyki"

"Fuck, your cheating I know you are!"

"Where's your evidence, my dear uncle."

Lavi turned away and patiently waited for his drink until one of the player that was sitting right beside him accidentally elbowed his arm.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine" Lavi was surprised to see that the player was actually a kid with snow white hair.

"My stupid uncle pushed me, sorry about that" he exclaimed.

Lavi smiled "Haha, no problem. My names Lavi by the way, what's yours?"

"I'm-"

Lavi raised a red eyebrow as he noticed that the boy abruptly stopped and was staring at his exorcist jacket. The cross to be exact. He saw how his eyes flashed with recognition.

"Is there a probl-"

"Exorcist"


	5. Amber eyes

**Hello~ and good day to you all! Thanks for the 3 reviews!:) It made me unbelivably happy! Today's chapter...isn't to intresing in my opinion...nothing really happens...*anime sweat drop* But I hope you guys enjoy it none the less! **

**Diclaimer: It would be terrible if I owned DGM...belive me...**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Is there a probl-"

"Exorcist"

Allen practically glared at the rose cross, oblivious that the redhead named Lavi stared at him with shock. The white haired teenager felt rage and hatred toward Lavi now that he knew that he served them.

The Black Order.

The group that his family are trying to eliminate…the only thing standing in their way from their ultimate goal…

And it sickened Allen to even think that he himself held the 'Crystal of God' embedded in his left arm. Allen unconsciously gripped his arm and fisted his hand on his sleeve, he snapped out of his glaring contest when he felt Tyki grab his shoulder as he stood from his seat.

"Hello, I'm Tyki Mikk and this here" Allen felt Tyki's hand pat him gently "is Allen. I'm sorry for troubling you"

Lavi after a couple of seconds regained his composure "Ahh it's fine. I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'm just surprised you guys know what I am"

"Well, the place we used to live had a demon there and an exorcist like you took care of it" smoothly lied the older of the three.

"Oh, really? So why are you two going to Portugal?" By this time Lavi was back to his normal self. He now had suspicions of Allen and Tyki, the two were not only odd looking but it seemed that the white haired kid, Allen, hated exorcists. He'd have to report this duo to Komui once he got back to the others, these two may be part of the circus.

"We are merely coming to visit my _dear_ uncle's birthplace. I would love to see were he grew up." Allen responded with a bitter sweet tone as he also got up, his grey orbs locked on Tyki's dark brown ones. Anyone who saw them would immediacy feel the connection between them.

Lavi looked between them with suspicion in his eyes and bluntly said "Are you two together or something?" despite knowing that Allen had said 'uncle'.

Allen's eyes snapped back to Lavi "Well of course we are. Didn't I just say we were both traveling to Portugal?" the young teen said completely oblivious to the real meaning of the question.

Tyki smirked as he understood what he meant and hugged Allen from behind, his arms tight around his waist. He rested his chin on Allen's shoulder and practically purred near his ear "Maybe~ So don't even think about doing anything to my adorable nephew. He's _mine_."

Allen, by this time had fully registered what the older two were talking about "T-Tyki! What the hell?! I am not yours!" he yelled as he tried to, but unsuccessfully, escape from Tyki's hold.

All Lavi could do was raise an eyebrow at the 'couple', slight amusement in his eye. He knew he shouldn't be laughing at the possible enemies in a carefree manner but he couldn't help it, the two just balanced each other out so good that it was hilarious. And before he knew it he was practically on the floor laughing his ass off at their fight.

"Oy! Don't laugh this is serious! Tyki let me go!" Allen yelled desperately, still in the other man's arms.

"But Shounen! I thought you loved me~"

"Hell no I don't! Not that way at least!"

"What?! But I thought you were sexually attracted to me!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! Why would you think that?!"

"Well~ whenever I tease you about stuff like that you never say anything most of the time. Also! You don't seem to complain whenever I hug or kiss you."

"That's because I got used to it! You've been sexually harassing me forever! You freaking pedophile!"

"Whaaaattttt?! I am not a pedo! And for the record I'm not the only one who does stuff like that, how about Road and Sheril?"

"First of all that's my father and sister your talking about. Secondly! They don't kiss my neck and bite it!"

"In my defense you we're asking for it! Have you also forgotten that I'm your uncle?"

"Of course not! That's why I can't possibly be attracted you."

"…So you would admit that you find me attractive if I weren't your uncle?"

"Well I won't deny it that your handsome but it's sick to like your own kind!"

"…Well technically we aren't related by blood soo…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That we could go out since we really aren't related."

"WHAAAT!?"

Lavi if possible was laughing harder at Allen's exclamation, he knew already by his observations so far that Tyki might in fact actually like Allen in a way that it could be called incest in their situation. He cracked his eye opened (he closed it since he was laughing so hard that he feared he would cry) and saw Allen's face turn beet red as he stared at Tyki in utter shock at his serious face.

"Lavi there you are! What took you so lo-"

The three males all turned toward the door to find Lenalee with the look of shock(?) on her face dragging an irritated Kanda.

"Yuu-chan! Lenalee!" greeted Lavi as he got up from his spot off the floor. Tyki seeing that they wouldn't be able to discuss more let go of Allen.

"Umm…Lavi…who are they?"

"Oh! This is Tyki" pointing to the tall Portuguese man and then toward the white haired youth "and this is Allen. Tyki, Allen this Lenalee and Kanda"

Allen and Tyki smiled, despite their hatred, and said their greetings toward the other two exorcists.

"Che. Let's go usagi, we don't have time to deal with this creep and a moyashi"

Silence.

Allen felt his eyebrow twitch "What…did you…call me…?"

Kanda snorted "You heard me. Moyashi."

Tyki sensing this wouldn't turn out right decided to interrupt, despite trying hard not to laugh at Allen's new nickname "If you'll excuse us we'll have to leave to our own seats. It was nice meeting you guys"

"Yeah…It was a pleasure meeting you two" Allen took Lenalee's hand and kissed it causing her to blush "Oh and you to BaKanda" and before Kanda could chop him with Mugen Allen grabbed Tyki's arm and pulled him as he ran toward their seats that near civilians, somehow knowing that Kanda wouldn't fight in front of a crowd.

"Haha! Did you see his face Tyki!" Allen laughed as he recalled Kanda's face of shock to irritation.  
Tyki smiled slightly as he saw Allen laugh, but his mind just kept coming back to that girl who had to taken an interest _his_ Allen. He just hoped that eye patch guy would inform her that Allen was _taken_ (of course Allen didn't know of their 'relationship…yet.)

It seemed she would have the honor be the first of the exorcists to get killed by him.

* * *

Lenalee just continued to stare at her hand, her eyes shone with adoration.

"Lenalee, are you okay?"

"Eh? Oh! Yeah…umm lets just go back to our seats" with that the exorcists trio left.  
Lavi excused himself once more once they arrived at their seats and left as he called Komui and told him about the two family members, leaving Kanda and Lenalee to their own thoughts once again.

_'Allen…I think I like him already…I'll make sure to meet up with him sometime. I'll make Allen mine somehow…'_

Unknown to the blushing Lenalee a pair of dark brown eyes glared at her as they turned cold amber.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn! I think I might make Lenalee a bitch...I'm sorry Lenalee fans! But yeah she (probably) will be one later on. **

**An explination of whats going on with Allen and Tyki being the only ones on the train without the other Noahs and all that will be on the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to ask questions and comment & such:)**

**Tyki: That's just another way of saying 'Please Review!' **

**Satu: ...**

**Tyki: See? So please do because honestly I want to get to the part where me and shounen have-**

**Satu: Ahhh! Don't listen to him! *duck tapes Tyki's mouth***

**Anyways...I have a question to ask you guys! Should I make Kanda and Lavi a couple? I don't know... So please tell me what you think! C:**

**Ja ne~ **


	6. Jealousy

**Oh...my...GAWD! 10 reviews?! I almost had a heart attack when I saw them! You guys are awesome! :D You all made me soo happy! Made my day for sure! :') I'm sorry this took longer than the rest, I've been kind of busy with summer homework...**

**Tyki: You ****_just_**** started it?!**

**Satu: ...yes...and now I'm screwed cause I only have two weeks to do it...T.T**

**Tyki: Wow...you had two months to do it. But you waited till the last minute.**

**Satu: I know! *anime tears* I should have done it sooner! I'm not ready to face the hell that is highschool! (Yes, I am about to start my first year in highschool. I'm going to be a freshman!) Anyways~! **

**Tyki: Hey don't change the subject!**

**Satu: -Time to reply to your reviews! (I know it's not necessary but I want to thank you guys who took the time to review!:D)**

**ankhesenamun2: THANK YOU SO MUCH! *glomps you*:D Your comment made me smile so big my face started hurting by the end of the day, haha.**

**MercenaryCrime: Haha, it's okay! I'm very happy you reviewed!:) And yes I agree with you, bitchyness is part of Lenalee's character;D**

**Naruto7771: Thanks! C: I appreciate it!**

**mangopudding: He he~ ;) Thank you for answering my question! **

**Uchiha Riddle: Thank you too! c: And here it is! Hope you enjoy it! **

**PoisonousDemon: I don't like Lenalee either!:D I hate her with soo much passion! Haha, thanks!**

**Shirubagure: He is isn't he? Haha, ut he still has his black side;) Very sadistic *drools***

**MiniFFR: Thank youuu! :) I thought I failed at that scene! I try and fail at writing humor, haha. So your review cheered me up!**

**2lazy2login: Hello again darling!:D Thanks for answering the question! And I agree with you, Poker pair is the best pairing ever! *shows off picture of Allen and Tyki kissing* ;)**

**FanOfFairyTale: Haha, thank you! C: I'll try and keep Lavi and Kanda brickering!:D**

**Thanks you guys! Love y'all! So here's chapter 6! Not proud of this one since it was rushed, so I made it longer...but it still seemed rushed... I've also decided not to make Lavi and Kanda a couple, I'll just make Lavi tease Yuu everynow and then;D Also I'm skipping the part where Lavi explains to Kanda and Lenalee that the poker pair is suspisious and that they have to follow them and blah blah blah:3 **

**ANYWHO~! Enjoy! (hopefully) c: **

* * *

Allen looked towards his uncle with a wry look on his face, he knew that Tyki was mad, he wouldn't change into his Noah side unless he was on a mission or his emotions were out of control. It was rare to see the Portuguese man lose his composure, he was usually very patient and calm.

"Tyki, is something wrong?" Allen asked, his face showing a little worry.

Tyki's amber eyes snapped toward Allen's direction, his face showed traces of anger and something else Allen couldn't name "I'm fine. Just…a little mad is all."

"Are you sure?" Allen's big silver orbs locked onto Tyki's, concern filling them. Tyki sighed, he knew he couldn't be mad with Allen around, the boy somehow always managed to calm his nerves. His eyes changed back to it's original brown color.

_'I wonder why he's mad…'_ Allen smiled softly as he saw the change and decided not to ask as he turned to his left to watch the scenery outside, a field of flowers as far as the eyes could see. The white haired teen leaned his head against the window, memories of how he and Tyki came to board a train to Portugal came to mind.

_"Allen-chan~"_

_Allen looked up from his plate, a bit of crumbs stuck to the corner of his mouth "Yes Millenie?"_

_"I want you and Tyki-pon to depart to Portugal tonight~"_

_"What about the rest of you guys?" asked Tyki, an eyebrow raised in the Earl's direction._

_"Well it appears that we will have 'guests' in our next planned performance~" Allen gave him a questioning look._

_"Exorcists huh?" Tyki guessed._

_The Earl nodded "It seems that the Order found out about our precious circus~ So I want you guys to go to Portugal first and watch over the exorcists. We wouldn't want our show to be cancelled would we~?"_

_"So do we let them come watch our performance?" asked Allen._

_The Earl chuckled darkly "Of course~ Then…you are free to do whatever you want with them"_

_'Do what we want with them…'_ Allen continued to look out the window, staring at the faint reflection of himself, until the image of the blushing Lenalee crossed his mind. 'Heh. I know exactly what to do' Allen let out a small smirk.

* * *

Tyki watched as Allen looked out the window, secretly admiring his features. His perfect snow white hair, his almost girly face that held beautiful gray eyes.

For a while the older of the two had known his feelings for Allen were more than a 'nephew and uncle' relationship. He'd even started to touch Allen more than usual, pats became hugs (more like glomps really) and the little kisses on the forehead became what Allen has stated 'sexual harassment'.  
Tyki sighed, he knew that all Allen will never feel the same but he couldn't help but hold some hope that maybe on day…

"Oi! What's with the smirk shounen?"

"Eh? Oh…nothing" Tyki raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Your up to something, aren't you?" Allen stared at Tyki in shock, he hit the nail on the head.

"H-how did you know?"

"I'm your uncle! It's only natural that I know my cute little nephew~ That and being forced to raise you beside lunatics that is the family kind of had something to do with it too."

Allen let out a small laugh "You do know that we're lunatics too"

"Exactly"

Tyki smiled "So what are you planning, shounen?"

Allen's face held the mysterious smirk once again "Mmm, nothing much. Don't worry about it."

"It would be stupid of me to let you do whatever you want. At least tell me and I'll probably allow it"

"Let's just say…I want to play with Lenalee-chan~"

"…Play with her…like the way Road plays with her dolls?" Tyki bit his lip hoping that would be it, because in reality Tyki knew exactly what Allen was suggesting. And he could see many things going wrong with it (well for Tyki that is).

"I know I'm a sadistic person, but how Road plays…well…that's too much even for me." Allen shivered slightly at the thought his sister playing with her dolls. He remembered clearly the first time he discovered exactly how she 'plays'. Let's just say he got even more frightening, gruesome nightmares than the floating lantern ones.

"Then what are you going to do to her?"

"Hmm, I'm going to toy with her feelings of course. Play the role of the charming gentleman, win her heart, and by the end of the day…I'll crush it."

Tyki closed his eyes. He feared Allen would want to this, he could already see Allen somehow ending up falling for her in the process. "Do what you want" Tyki fisted his hand into his pants so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Allen looked at Tyki questionably but didn't say anything. Instead continued to look out the window, he predicted that the exorcists would follow them once they got off the train. He wondered if the exorcists will like their performance later on that night. He smiled.

* * *

Soon the train eventually came to a stop, most passengers exited in an orderly fashion…except two certain family members.

"It's okay shounen! We're out, we're out! I even know a place we can go to eat! I just need to find it…"

"Ugh…."

"Are you still alive? Do you think you can walk all the way there?"

"I-I…don't think I can…ah…"

Tyki sighed and bent down to carry his starving nephew bridal style causing some people to look but for he most part they were ignored. "Let's go before you start hallucinating"

"H-Hai…" and with that Tyki started walking around the big town with a sick looking teenager in his arms.

After going around in useless circles around town they finally found a little restaurant that (luckily) made some of Allen's favorite foods. The duo quickly sat down and ordered, after a while they're meals were delivered to them a waitress who had to push a cart full of plates. The two Noah members quietly chatted while they ate "So Tyki…how do you know this place?"

"I grew up here" said Tyki as he took a sip from his drink.

Allen glared at him "Then why the hell did it take you so long to find this place?"

"Hey don't look at me like that! And for you information I haven't been here since I left with the Earl when I first became a Noah."

This caught Allen's attention. Never in his life has his uncle ever talked about his past, not his childhood or how he became a Noah. Allen felt his curiosity spike and the need to ask questions was overbearing.

"So…umm…did you come here often when you were a kid?" Allen asked hoping to get to know his uncle better. He just had to be sneaky and hopefully Tyki won't notice this, because for some reason Tyki never seemed comfortable talking about his past and that just made Allen even more curious.

"Uh, yeah I came here every now and then. Of course I had to disguise myself- Allen…are you okay?" Tyki blankly stared at Allen who had his eyes set on him a look of determination written all over his face, all while leaning too close to Tyki. He reminded Tyki of a child eager to hear his elders stories…or past…

Tyki glared at his nephew "Allen…why are you asking me these questions?"

The youth blinked "Uh, no reason. Please continue." he said as he leaned even closer. The dark haired man sighed "Your not getting anything from me shounen"

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because you know damn well I don't like talking about this" Allen pouted. It was no use, his uncle wouldn't budge. Allen copied the mans actions and sighed as he pushed his empty plate from side to side in boredom.

Tyki rolled his eyes at Allen's actions but left him to it, he instead looked around the little restaurant his brown eyes looking at nothing in particular until three certain teenagers caught his eye. He looked in Allen's direction hoping he would get the message, the snow haired boy got it almost immediately.

In a hushed whisper Allen asked "So what do we do Tyki? Do we go over there and reveal ourselves or do we act as if we don't know they're following us?"

Tyki pondered over the question for a couple of seconds "I think…it's best if we act oblivious. If we reveal ourselves now you won't get to play with…your new doll…" Tyki felt as if he was about to vomit at the idea of his Allen seducing some lowlife "…and remember what the Earl said about 'inviting' them."

Allen nodded in understanding. The two kept quiet, every now and then they would sneak peaks at the teenagers a couple of seats away from them. Eventually the sun started to set and Allen and Tyki left the little restaurant, knowing well that they would be followed again.

_'If we really are being followed then we will meet again.'_ Allen thought as he looked toward the sunset. _'It seems it's almost time.'_ he looked to his side and watched his uncle as they walked the oranges and reds covered him and gave him an odd glow. Not that he looked bad, no. On the contrary, Tyki looked…amazing… Allen blushed hard and turned away from his uncle and tried to focus on the road.

* * *

Soon the road led them to a secure place away from the town, the sky had already darkened and was littered with stars. And as Allen predicted the exorcists did follow them, they were waiting somewhere closer to the town. He chuckled. _'They really are stupid'_ thought Allen from his spot on the grass, he laid down on his back as he waited for the rest of the family to get ready.

"Yo Allen!" said teen turned his eyes away from the sky and found the Jasdevi twins.

"What is it? Do you guys need help with your makeup?"

"We don't need anything, really. Just came to talk to you."

"Talk, he he~"

The white haired teen raised a silver eyebrow in question "You guys want to talk to me? What about?" this was new to Allen. The twins and him never had an actual conversation, the closest thing they came to actually talking was when he was younger and they made plans to trick everyone. And their biggest target: Tyki. For some reason the twins always liked to mess around with him. Why? He never knew, he actually never bothered to ask.

They didn't answer, instead they took a seat next to Allen and laid down as well. The twins were already in costume as well as Allen, except Allen's clown costume now consisted of black and white checkered pants with a black button up shirt that had silver designing's on sleeves. His white hair was pulled up slightly, causing some of his bangs to fall over his eyes.

"How was the trip here?" asked Devitto, his eyes fixed on the sky along with his blonde haired twin.

"It was fine I guess. We ran into the exorcists that Millenie told us about, they should come and watch our performances any minute now."

"I see. Tyki told me you were planning to mess with the girl exorcist, are you?" Devitto glanced at Allen from the corner of his eye, a mischievous smile on his face. Allen mirrored it.

"You heard right" Allen licked his lips.

"Better enjoy the fun with her before Tyki finally breaks" the black haired twin muttered.

Allen snapped his head in the direction of the twins "What…? What does Tyki have to do with anything?"

Jasdero shrugged along with his twin "He he~ Nothing important."

"But-"

"Allllllennnn-kuuuunnnn! …And twins…It's time~!" yelled Road, her spiky head peaking out of the tent.

The twins blinked "Ah, okay. And oi! How come you say Allen's name so happy like? What about us?" Devitto asked as he and Jasdero got up from their spots and started walking toward her.

"Because~ Allen-kun is cuter!"

"Ehh?! That's it?!"

Allen soon got up once he heard them bickering and walked in their direction, wondering how tonight would play out. Once he got close to the tent he was about enter but froze when the twins stood next to him and whispered something simultaneously in his ear. Once they were done they left without another word as they brushed past him, identical smiles broke out as they walked away.

All the white haired teen could do was stare after them, a look of shock evident on his face. He stayed frozen in place like that until his uncle excited the tent and walked towards him. Tyki placed a hand on Allen's shoulder with a small frown on his face "Uh, you okay shounen?"

The younger of the two snapped out of his daze and set his grey eyes on Tyki, his momentary shock subsided "Ah umm…yeah…I think so…"

Tyki raised an eyebrow "Uh-huh"

Allen blushed slightly "I am! Anyways…." he said trying to change the subject.

"What do you want?" he finally chocked out, although he said it with more roughly than necessary. _'Shit…'_

The Portuguese man let his hand drop down to his side from Allen's shoulder "…Just wanted to talk a little before we went out there…before you umm…go out and see _her_."

Allen immediately felt guilt wash over him but didn't apologize, instead he tried to lighten up the awkward mood he created and said in a playfully mocking voice "What? Are you jealous or something Tyki?"

Expecting his uncle to play along and say something along the lines of 'Hell no!' or 'You wish~' and do something ridiculous. But instead he was meet with silence. This made Allen think back to what the twins had whispered in his ear minutes earlier.

"Ty…ki?"

"Let's go shounen, before Road decides to drag us." Tyki said, his black curly bangs falling over his eyes casting a shadow. Allen watched as Tyki walked away from him just like Road and the twins did.

He closed his eyes and sighed he stood there for a minute or two. All his thoughts focused on Tyki. 'This is going to be a long night.' he thought as he copied his family members actions and walked deeper into the tent.

* * *

_"Better be ready. Cause when Tyki watches you flirt with the girl, he won't be able to control his feelings anymore. So be prepared to end up with a broken exorcist the next day~ He tends to be very violent when he gets jealous~"_

* * *

**...I'm ashamed... *goes in depression corner* So please send all your hate in a review.**

**Allen whispers to Tyki: Is this another way of trying to get more reviews?**

**Tyki: *nods*That and she is actually dissapointed in this chapter. I mean look at her! She's so depressed that there's mushrooms growing around her (If you got this I will forever love youXD) And the stress of starting highschool isn't helping either...**

**Allen: You heard the man! Please review so Satu-chan can re-energize herself! **

**Satu: Hate...mail...hate...**

**Allen and Tyki *sweatdrop*: Ugh...**


End file.
